¿Qué nos pasó?
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: En ocasiones, el amor nos obliga a dejar ir a la persona que amamos; porque no hay un gesto que demuestre más amor que dejarle ir para ser feliz con alguien más.


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Level-5, yo solo los empleo para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**¿Qué nos pasó?**

_«Me voy dejando en claro que en esta historia, solo somos dos desconocidos con recuerdos en común.»_

Han pasado seis meses ya desde que Kyousuke Tsurugi tuvo que dejar la ciudad de Inazuma para vivir en Tenryuu debido al trabajo de su padre, el cual requería de constantes mudanzas. Meses que para él se habían hecho una eternidad, ya que su traslado significó separarse de su amado Matsukaze Tenma. A pesar de su promesa de llamarle a diario y conversar con él a través de video llamadas, no le resultaba suficiente para aplacar el dolor que anidaba en su corazón, dolor provocado por no poder tenerle cerca para decirle cuánto le amaba. Para Tsurugi aquellas conversaciones no le llenaban, le hacían sentir que no era suficiente para mantener viva su relación que en unas semanas cumpliría dos años. Tenía la sensación de que la distancia haría que el otro le dejase de amar, a pesar de que el chico de cabellos castaños solía enviarle mensajes de texto a diario, a cualquier hora del día o noche, para preguntarle cómo estaba su familia y él. Aun así tenía serias dudas sobre su amor, su mente insistía que esa clase de detalles no poseían el mismo valor que las acciones y palabras expresadas frente a frente. Su corazón le decía lo contrario, que gracias a eso Matsukaze le tenía siempre presente en su corazón y mente; la distancia era una prueba más que tenían que superar.

El chico de cabello azul y ojos ámbares pasaba noches en vela, pensando en cuándo podría regresar a su antigua ciudad para reencontrarse con el dueño de su amor. Cada minuto transcurrido lo único que causaba era que sus dudas sobre la veracidad de sus sentimientos fuesen puestos en tela de juicio. No dejaba de imaginar que quizá Tenma había encontrado ya a alguien más y que le enviaba esos mensajes o respondía sus llamadas porque aún no hallaba el valor suficiente para decirle la cruel verdad. A veces se sentaba cerca de la ventana y bajo la tenue luz de la luna, hojeaba el álbum en el que preservaba las fotografías que mostraban los momentos de felicidad vividos al lado del ingenuo chico moreno. Su hermano mayor, Yuuichi, lo había ya descubierto un par de ocasiones y este le abrazaba para consolarle al no encontrar palabras de aliento que decirle a su hermanito, especialmente porque él mantenía una hermosa relación con su pareja, Amemiya Taiyou, un muchacho de la edad del menor de los Tsurugi y que desde el primer momento que se conocieron quedaron prendados el uno del otro. No podía decir que entendía el sufrimiento silencioso de Kyousuke, lo cual provocaba que se sintiese impotente.

—No debes atormentarte de esa manera —le dijo un día Yuuichi a Kyousuke mientras le abrazaba—, Tenma sigue amándote a pesar de la distancia —el mayor secó las lágrimas de su hermano con el dorso de su mano—. No llores, Kyousuke, sabes que odio verte así —añadió.

Ya que rara vez lloraba y cuando lo hacía, sabía muy bien que era porque su dolor era más de lo que podía soportar. Solo derramaba esas lágrimas amargas cuando definitivamente no soportaba más guardarse sus emociones para sí mismo y eso simplemente no podía tolerarlo. Detestaba verle sufrir, era consciente que detrás de su apariencia de chico frío se escondía la persona más sensible y dulce que cualquier ser humano podría llegar a conocer.

—Tenma ya no me ama —le respondió entre sollozos, se aferró más a su hermano y consintió que este le acariciara el cabello como cuando era un niño—. Créeme, estoy convencido de que así es.

—No debes sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas, seguramente no te ha llamado porque ha de estar ocupado estudiando o ayudando a su tía —Kyousuke negó aquella justificación y abrazó más fuerte a Yuuichi.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto —objetó una vez más y con ello más lágrimas amargas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas—, ¿por qué me hace eso? No lo entiendo.

El mayor de los hermanos abrazó con mayor ímpetu al menor, él tenía razón, Tenma no le amaba más. Pasaron un par de horas antes de que el otro se calmara y así quedarse profundamente dormido. Sus padres no estaban al tanto de toda esa situación ya que Yuuichi les había dicho que su hermano aún se sentía nostálgico por haber cambiado de residencia y que era cuestión de tiempo para que al fin se adaptara al cambio. Ellos le creyeron, confiaban demasiado en su hijo como para dudar de sus palabras. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kyousuke tuviera oportunidad de viajar a Inazuma, su hermano había dicho que quería visitar a sus amigos y convenció a sus progenitores de llevar al menor consigo; le llevaba también con la excusa de reencontrarse con sus ex compañeros de escuela. Tomaron el primer vuelo a Inazuma ya que era más rápido que viajar en auto, no se preocuparon por el hospedaje porque conservaban su casa en aquella ciudad. El menor de los Tsurugi suspiró pesadamente apenas puso un pie en su antiguo hogar, le traía demasiados recuerdos de los cuales su mayoría incluían a cierto chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

ஐ

Kyousuke se encontraba acostado en su cama, pensaba en todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor y, especialmente, en su atrofiada relación con Matsukaze; hace unos cuantos minutos le había llamado para decirle que quería y necesitaba hablar con él para aclarar las cosas para intentar salvar su relación. Recordó el titubeo del otro cuando le preguntó a qué hora podrían verse, a lo que respondió que ese día no le era posible ya que estaba ocupado. Seguramente saldrá con alguien más, pensó el chico de ojos ámbares; no podía evitar pensar en ello ya que como siempre insistía, él sabía muy bien que ya no era amado por el menor. Conocía muy bien al muchacho de ojos azules como para darse cuenta de que le mintió al decir que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, siempre había sido malo para mentir y seis meses de relación le bastaron para percatarse de ello. La mirada del castaño siempre le delataba en sus intentos de engañar a su novio, sus ojos siempre reflejaban la verdad tras sus palabras. No entendía cómo era eso posible, pero así sucedía; no hubo una sola vez que Tsurugi no detectara sus engaños, al inicio sobre cosas insignificantes como que no había desayunado antes de ir a la escuela o no había hecho sus deberes.

No importaba cuan convincente sonara Tenma, jamás pudo convencerlo de sus palabras. Lo único que su novio le creía era cuando le decía lo mucho que le amaba, algo que conforme avanzó el tiempo dejó de ser verdad también. El castaño estaba en su casa, pensaba en qué le diría al mayor, no tenía el valor de decirle la verdad; sabía cuánto que le lastimaría aún más de lo que ya había hecho con su falta de contacto para con él. A decir verdad, dudó demasiado en responder la llamada de su aun novio, ¿cómo decirle que durante su ausencia había estado saliendo con alguien más? Un chico que se preocupó por consolarle cuando él se fue de la ciudad, decisión que le notificó de un día a otro ni siquiera le dio tiempo de despedirse propiamente de su familia y de él mismo. Eso fue lo que más le dolió a Tenma, que Kyousuke hubiese aceptado sin más la repentina decisión que sus padres habían tomado; bien pudo haber dicho que deseaba quedarse ya que era consciente de que su tía le hubiese aceptado en su casa sin rechistar, lo mismo sus padres hubiesen aprobado tal acto. Pero no fue así. Abrazó fuertemente su almohada y lloró como nunca antes había hecho, al final optó por enviarle un mensaje para decirle que siempre sí podían verse aquella tarde.

ஐ

Ahora estaban frente a frente, se habían reunido en la cafetería a la cual siempre acudían en sus citas. Kyousuke miraba seriamente a Matsukaze quien rehuía de su mirada ambarina. Se arrepentía por haber accedido a verle, ahora su valor para hablarse sobre lo acontecido durante su ausencia le había abandonado. El chico de cabellera azulada dio un sorbo a su café ahora frío, apenas si mojó sus labios con la bebida y regresó su mirada hacia al frente, su acompañante le miró por un momento y el mayor pudo notar arrepentimiento y dolor a pesar de que aún no le había confesado la verdad. Tenma movió la cucharilla para mezclar su té también ya frío y bebió un poco. El silencio no le era incómodo en absoluto, ya que la mayoría de sus citas con Kyousuke solían ser así de silenciosas, lo que le incomodaba era la tensión en el ambiente. Si bien, esa no era precisamente una cita. Era una despedida y ambos lo sabían, no obstante se mostraban igual de renuentes a aquella inexorable verdad. Tsurugi desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y suspiró, el chico de ojos azules le miró un tanto curioso. Jamás imaginó que un día le vería tan afligido y, más que nada, dolido a una persona como él quien generalmente se mostraba impávido.

—¿Quién? —espetó repentinamente Kyousuke sin apartar la mirada del exterior—, ¿quién es?

Matsukaze sintió un vuelco en su corazón y de inmediato agachó la mirada. ¿Cómo decirle que había sido su mejor amigo?

—Dime, Matsukaze ¿quién es ese chico? Necesito saberlo —repitió calmadamente sin obtener más respuesta que el silencio.

—Shindou —fue la única palabra que salió de los labios del menor. Kyousuke abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, pero después se relajó un poco. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas aunque no derramó ni una sola.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo salen? —inquirió, su voz pareció quebrarse durante un instante pero recuperó la compostura tan pronto como le fue posible.

—Siete meses —respondió quedamente Tenma—, empezamos a salir cuando tú empezaste a alejarte de mí. No tienes idea de cuánto me dolía ver como poco a poco te olvidabas de mí, de lo nuestro… Siempre pensaste en ti y no en mí, no en nosotros. ¡Siempre ha sido así, todo es en torno a ti! —alzó la voz y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas. Al fin había dicho lo que calló durante mucho tiempo.

Ahora fue Kyousuke quien se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir sus palabras que no harían nada más que empeorar la situación. Quería decirle que eso no era verdad, que jamás dejó de pensar en él y que siempre pensaba en ellos. Ambos como pareja. Ya era tarde para que dijese lo que también había guardado durante esos meses, las palabras de amor jamás dichas en aquellos momentos de felicidad aparentemente compartida; su momento había pasado y no se percató de ello hasta ese instante. Por un brevísimo momento pasó por su mente la idea de que Takuto había sido un oportunista, pero su lado más racional le hizo ver que no era así; simplemente supo ganarse el corazón del chico de cabellos castaños y piel morena, supo conquistarle poco a poco con pequeños detalles que a él siempre le parecieron innecesarios. Todo había sido su culpa. No era de Tenma y mucho menos de Shindou Takuto. No supo valorar y cuidar el frágil corazón de Matsukaze, cuando lo único que pedía eran algunas muestras de afecto. Obviamente la distancia que les apartó solo agravó las cosas, el menor tenía razón al decirle que fue un egoísta. Jamás pensó que le doliera su separación, siempre supuso que solo él sufría.

—Gracias por decírmelo, Tenma —dijo repentinamente Kyousuke con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, misma que dejaba entrever el dolor causado por aquella abrupta ruptura de lo que suponía sería una relación larga y próspera—. Eres un chico maravilloso, mereces a alguien mejor que yo —prosiguió, por un momento creyó que estaba siendo sarcástico pero al ver su mirada llorosa y esa sonrisa melancólica supo que estaba siendo honesto—; lamento haberte herido, eso era lo que menos quería hacerte —tomó la mano del castaño entre la suya y besó su dorso con una dulzura indescriptible—. Ya no tienes nada que te retenga de ser feliz, Matsukaze, eres libre ahora.

El chico de ojos azules parpadeó claramente perplejo por tal confesión, acarició la pálida piel del otro con sus dedos y correspondió aquella breve muestra de afecto. El otro sonrió mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla izquierda, la cual no se molestó en limpiar. Soltó la mano del menor y se puso de pie, Tenma abrió los ojos, muy impresionado al ver que Tsurugi empezó a caminar hacia la salida, quiso ponerse de pie y alcanzarle para decirle que no se fuera aún pero algo en su interior le hizo desistir de ello. Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero una vez más esbozó una sonrisa. En ese momento se dio cuenta que esa acción había sido la mayor muestra de amor por parte de Kyousuke, una que, para su desgracia, llegó demasiado tarde. No había ya nada que pudiera revertir esa decisión silenciosa que este tomó y no, no fue egoísta como otras veces. En esta ocasión lo hizo por los dos, porque su amor hacia él le hizo percatarse que no podía retenerle a su lado si ya no le provocaba felicidad con su presencia. Si ya había hallado el cariño que buscaba en otra persona, ¿quién era él para impedirle ser feliz de una vez por todas?

—Sé feliz con él, Matsukaze —dijo a la nada mientras caminaba por las calles de Inazuma—. Tú siempre estarás en mi mente y en mi corazón aun cuando no estés más a mi lado.

* * *

Toda crítica constructiva será bienvenida. Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
